El nuevo Saruhiko
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Saruhiko se esta hartando de HOMRA y de la nueva actitud de Misaki quizá es hora de ser un nuevo Saruhiko y de tomar decisiones que cambiaran su vida para siempre. Insinuación de SaruMi, Pareja: Munakata X Saruhiko.
1. El Plan

**EL NUEVO SARUHIKO.**

El había amado a aquel chico como nunca volvería a amar a nadie en toda su vida, sin importar todo el dolor que sintiera ahora, el solo quería volver al ayer y poder disfrutar una vez mas de su atención, atención que había perdido al ingresar a ese grupo de malvivientes.

HOMRA.

Todo había sido diferente desde que Misaki y Fushimi habían ingresado a ese lugar. Misaki siempre alegaba torpemente que debían agradecerle al señor Mikoto, ya que él les había salvado de una vida mediocre llena de monotonía, pero ¿Qué podría saber Misaki? Solo era un niño iluso y crédulo, muy inocente para saber lo que estaba pasando realmente.

¿Y que si Fushimi quería una vida llena de monotonía? Al final esa vida seria a lado de Misaki y sería mucho mejor que estar en un lugar en el que todos son un montón de circulitos y el es un triangulo que no puede encajar. Fushimi jamás se había quejado de Misaki, pero esto estaba llegando a su límite.

Todos en ese barrio de ineptos, se la pasaban gastándole "bromas" a Fushimi, pero esto se volvía personal, ya que Misaki no hacía nada e incluso se unía a las bromas y alegaba "solo divierte mono."

Por si fuera poco lo que habían construido en sus años de escuela, esa relación tan hermosa e inocente; se había esfumado, el mismo día que los de HOMRA entraron a su vida. Podía recordar a Misaki, saltando siempre encima de él, haciendo preguntas ingenuas sobre la pubertad y siendo un joven de lo más tierno y hermoso, algo rebelde pero simplemente ingenuo y hermoso.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sin la atención de Misaki, tarde llego ese hombre a sus vidas y pronto perdió todo lo que le importaba, así como perdía a Misaki y su atención, también estaba perdiendo la paciencia, todo era "Sr. Mikoto esto" "Sr. Mikoto lo otro" estaba arto del señor Mikoto. Estaba arto de HOMRA, estaba arto de Misaki.

Lo amaba como jamás amaría a nadie en toda su vida, pero se encontraba perdido y molesto, no quería estar en HOMRA ni un segundo mas, anhelaba que el pavimento de aquella calle lluviosa le diera una señal, algo, un lo que sea.

Si Misaki estuviera ahí quizá no se percataría de que la lluvia es mala para Fushimi ya que siempre fue de cuerpo débil, pero Misaki no estaba ahí, y seguro ni había notado su ausencia.

Fushimi se abrazo las rodillas y dio un prolongado suspiro. ¿Qué debía hacer? La lluvia le estaba empapando por completo y sentía su cuerpo frio, estaba perdiendo su camino y no podía encontrar uno nuevo. De pronto la lluvia cesó, pero ¿porque a un lado suyo seguía lloviendo?, no…la lluvia no había cesado. Volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con ese paraguas azul.

-¿Qué cree que hace?- soltó Fushimi con desanimo.

-veo como te mojas, estas empapado y tú cara está muy roja, ¿te encuentras bien?-Fushimi parpadeo un par de veces algo ingenuo. ¿Qué si se encontraba bien? No quería tener que contar sus desdichas a un desconocido, un atractivo desconocido de lentes y pelo azul, con unos penetrantes ojos morados y algo mayor.

-reconozco ese uniforme- bufo Saruhiko algo molesto.

-¿mi uniforme? ¿Así que conoces a los blue?- sonrió orgulloso el portador del uniforme.

-sí, lo conozco a la perfección, sus soldados nos han dado una paliza hace poco- se levanto del suelo y aparto el paraguas- no necesito la compasión de nadie, ya me doy suficiente lastima yo mismo para sentir la lastima de otros.- se acomodo el pelo hacia atrás de las orejas, el pequeño joven miro a su mayor.

-¿darles una paliza? Ha…ya veo, eres de HOMRA- menciono desdeñoso aquel nombre. – ¿como un chico tan delgado e invidente puede pertenecer a tan bárbaro grupo? –dijo acomodándose las mangas de su traje azul.

-pues, estoy ahí porque alguien a quien atesoro está ahí- frunció el seño al recordar una pálida imagen de la sonrisa de Misaki. Mostro el símbolo que ocupaba parte de su pecho- ve soy un miembro de ese grupo de barbaros- pronuncio con burla, no buscaba defenderlos.

-ya veo. Sabes para ser de ese grupo de personas, se puede mantener una conversación inteligentemente razonable contigo.- el muchacho se sintió algo alagado por aquello pero eso no quitaba que a quien le estaba hablando era a un miembro de ese grupo de personas que habían apaliado a Misaki hace poco.

-yo…-de repente sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y su mirada se nublaba, siempre que Fushimi se exponía a bajas temperaturas perdía la razón. No era el momento para perderla pero era demasiado tarde, sintió el frio y húmedo pavimento en su cara mientras se puso lívido.

-saru- escucho la voz de aquel joven inmaduro.

-¿Misaki?- pronuncio mientras veía un montón de cerezos caer a su alrededor.

-oye saru, tengo una duda.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se subía un rubor a sus mejillas.

-¿qué clase de duda Misaki? ¿No será una más de tus preguntas infantiles?- pronuncio burlón su compañero de lentes.

-¡CALLATE! Esta vez es algo mas practico, no busco una respuesta con palabras- aquel muchacho escondió su rostro bajo su cabello rojizo.

-¿practico?- el joven pelirrojo se puso de puntillas y busco los labios de su compañero, el beso fue algo enternecedor, sus suaves labios de adolecentes se encontraban en un primer beso que había concluido pronto, pero en la mente de Saruhiko eso había sido eterno.

-quería saber cómo se sentía besar a un hombre.- Misaki comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- y pobre de ti que te rías de mí, no quiero tener que partirte la cara- hiso un puchero y miro a su compañero que cubría su boca con asombro.

-Misaki...-susurro el otro.

-¿qué?, ¿tan desagradable fue?- pregunto ofendido.

-todo lo contrario- el mayor soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas. –siempre había querido besarte Misaki…-

-oye….-escucho una voz a lo lejos, como algo que se llevaba el viento, y todo se puso oscuro.

-¿um?- se quejo Saruhiko.

-oye jovencito, despierta.- abrió los ojos y se esfumo la oscuridad, sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos peculiares ojos de color morado.

-¿que...dónde estoy?-parecía aturdido, no sentía la humedad en su ropa, no sentía ropa alguna solo sabanas, suaves sabanas sobre él.

-estas en sector 4- dijo el otro aliviado -por un momento creí que morirías de hipotermia, agarras rápidamente niveles bajos en tu temperatura corporal-

-yo…debo volver a HOMRA- se sentó sobre la cama, entonces sintió el piso moverse de un lado a otro y volvió a recostarse, estaba mareado, le dolía la cabeza, tenia frio, carecía de ropa, estaba en territorio enemigo, y no podía ver adecuadamente, le faltaban sus gafas.

-no creo que por el momento puedas volver, y tampoco sería muy inteligente de tu parte. Como estas ahora lo único que debes hacer es esperar- sentencio el mayor.

-pero…-

-me llamo Munakata Reisi- comenzó a acercarse a Saruhiko.

-yo…-tomo la mano de Fushimi y le dio un suave beso en esta.

–ahora descansa.- Ese gesto había sido extraño, para provenir de un hombre, Saruhiko era homosexual, pero no estaba tan seguro de que aquel caballero de pelo azul fuera del mismo bando, quizá eran saludos que daban en ese tipo de lugares, después de todo eran más educados que en HOMRA, hasta una hormiga era más educada que cualquiera de HOMRA.

-una pregunta- frunció el seño intrigado.

-¿sí?- volteo un poco la mirada para ver al chico que estaba postrado en la cama.

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? ¿Soy de HOMRA lo olvida? ¿Por qué no dejarme morir como a una cucaracha bajo la lluvia? ¿No sería más adecuado deshacerse de una peste como lo es HOMRA? –el hombre de azul alzo la ceja.

-dijiste una pregunta, esas fueron 4- se burlo del mayor.

-respóndame- declaro molesto.

-pues por eso mismo…te refieres a HOMRA como algo ajeno a ti, no te incluyes en sus miembros, no te sientes parte de ellos y lo único que te ata es una persona, que te ha dejado solo bajo la lluvia, seguro que esa persona te conoce y sabe lo débil que eres ante climas como aquellos, además de que, esa persona por la que te sientes atado a tal grupo de criminales, no ha dado señales de estar buscándote, todo está tranquilo y eso que has dormido un día entero.- le analizo de pies a cabeza.

-¿un día entero?- había creído que por la oscuridad de afuera solo había dormido unos minutos, pero ¿había desaparecido un día entero y Misaki no se había molestado en buscarlo? Conociendo a Misaki ya hubieran tenido que salir los blue a calmarlo, ya que cuando quiere algo acude a la violencia, y a estas alturas ya se habría reportado vandalismo de un chico pelirrojo en patineta, pero no era así.

-ahora yo te hare una pregunta…-Saruhiko miro a los ojos a Munakata- ¿Por qué sigues en HOMRA si la única persona por la cual estas unido a él, ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de comenzar a buscarte?- aquella pregunta se clavo en la mente de Saruhiko, no podía analizar aquello, no podía justificar por que Misaki no había venido a buscarlo.

-yo…-suspiro- no lo sé…-sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro entristecido y comenzó a llorar, algo dentro de la cordura de Saruhiko se había roto, quería tener al Misaki de antes, quería que volviera, quería tener su atención de vuelta, costara lo que costara.

-cuando te encuentres mejor te hare otra pregunta, quiero efectuarla cuando te encuentras más capacitado para tomar decisiones- el hombre le entrego un pañuelo y abandono la habitación, ¿pregunta? ¿Capacitado para tomar decisiones? No sabía a qué se refería pero si con aquello podría atraer la atención de Misaki, bienvenida sea la pregunta.


	2. Mis deciciones

**EL NUEVO SARUHIKO.**

-oye…oye… ¡OYE, MALDITO GORDO!-gritaba exasperado un muchacho de cabellos rojizos.

-¿qué paso Yata-san?-pregunto el hombre de pelo rubio, mirando a su compañero.

-¿ya se reporto el estúpido de Saruhiko?...con este ya son 2 días que no se aparece por aquí- dijo rascándose la cabeza como si aquel tema le molestara.

Realmente Fushimi había estado extraño y fastidioso estos últimos días, ojala que salir y desaparecerse así le haya servido para despejar su mente y ser el mismo de antes.

-mira quien ha llegado Misaki- pronuncio con una sonrisa aquel joven de cabellos cafés con destellos dorados, mientras grababa todo el acontecimiento. Saruhiko entrando por la puerta de HOMRA con una mirada aun mas apagada y triste que incluso antes de irse

¿Qué le había ocurrido haya afuera?

-oye ¿dónde te habías metido?...-dijo alzando la voz el pelo rojo. -…había estado preocupado por ti…-susurro lo último en un puchero.

-¿en dónde?... ¿acaso importa?-dijo con desdén mientras observaba el bar de esquina a esquina.

-este no era el rencuentro que esperaba…-expreso Tatara con un poco de desilusión con algo que parecía una sonrisa.

-ni yo tampoco era el recibimiento que esperaba- pronuncio con enfado Misaki mientras miraba a Saruhiko, algo había diferente en él y no lograba captar que era, quizá porque Misaki era una persona muy simple y jamás comprendía lo que ocurría en la mente de Saruhiko, aquel chico de pelo azul y lentes siempre había sido algo muy complejo de entender.

-tranquilo Misaki, no tendrás que aguantarme por mucho tiempo, ni yo tendré que aguantar a toda esta bola de idiotas- el silencio en el bar se hiso evidente ante aquellas palabras. Las cejas de Misaki se juntaron.

Tomo a Saruhiko, mientras todos en el bar de HOMRA murmuraban sobre lo pronunciado por el de lentes.

-¿qué ocurre Misaki? ¿No te gusta saber la verdad sobre todos esos aborígenes mal vivientes que están en ese bar?-dijo Saruhiko burlón entre una risilla algo psicópata.

-realmente estoy intentando no golpearte Saru, ¡reacciona hombre!, ¿Quién te crees tú para juzgar a HOMRA? ¿¡Ha!?...el señor Mikoto nos ayudo en un buen momento, nos salvo de una vida mediocre, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tener respeto por su familia- Misaki alzaba la voz conforme mas hablaba.

-¿salvarnos?...-rio un poco, para después soltar una carcajada mas fuerte- ¿familia? Valla que eres gracioso Misaki…ese hombre flojo que tienes por rey no es un héroe, métetelo bien en esa cabeza de teflón que tienes, yo no me creo salvado por él, y tampoco siento a ¡HOMRA! como una familia- la voz un poco chillante de Fushimi era algo psicópata y molesta, los nervios de Misaki estaban por explotar.

-mira…-el más pequeño agarro por la camisa a Fushimi y le mostro el signo de HOMRA grabado en su pecho, para después poner su puño suavemente sobre el.- esto es un símbolo de honor, es nuestro orgullo Saruhiko y….-

-¿símbolo de honor?... ¿orgullo? yo no estoy orgulloso de este símbolo Misaki.- "tú eres el que ya no es el mismo Misaki" "tú me has hecho esto" "yo solo quiero tu atención y no importa si es una atención negativa, yo volveré a ser lo más importante para ti Misaki" pensó, sin saber cómo las lagrimas de Saruhiko comenzaron a salir rápidamente de sus mejillas, mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostraba en su rostro.

-¿saru?- dijo incrédulo Misaki, ¿por qué de aquellas lagrimas y de esa sonrisa?, hasta que vio ese fuego en la mano de Saru.

Fuego azul.

-yo no me siento honrado Misaki, y le he contado a los Blue todo sobre HOMRA, aunque realmente no era nada relevante-comenzó a quemar aquel símbolo mientras la mirada de Misaki no se podía dejar de ver aquel acto, sin creerlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué les contaste todo sobre HOMRA? –respiro un poco y pensó -eres un traidor, te uniste a los Blue, y has deformado el símbolo de HOMRA…-Misaki agacho la mirada.

-eso es Misaki, ódiame, ódiame más, ódiame solo a mi- dijo mientras se reía fuertemente.

-¡maldito mono, traidor! – grito Misaki, mientras mataba a Fushimi con la mirada. Su cuerpo se rodeo de un aura roja y dijo sin titubear:- te voy a matar-

El joven miembro de HOMRA, se lanzo contra Saruhiko, ahora traidor de HOMRA y miembro novato de los Blue.

-si lo hiso- menciono un hombre de pelo verde, que se cubría un ojo con el cabello. El y sus compañeros con trajes azules observaban la escena desde el tejado de uno de los edificios próximos al callejón donde se efectuaba la pelea de Misaki y Fushimi.

-Creí que el chico estaba bromeando cuando dijo que haría lo que sea por vengarse de ese tal Misaki- expreso otro de los miembros que portaba el traje azul.

-Himori Ayukima, listo- desenvaino su espada. – Munakata dijo que si renunciaba a HOMRA, podíamos proceder a defenderlo, y si recuerdo la última batalla contra aquel pequeño de rojo, fue una victoria fácil para los Blue, rescatemos a Fushimi Saruhiko- ordeno mientras ondeaba su larga espada hacia enfrente.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, el nuevo recluta de los Blue no se estaba defendiendo, pero les preocupaba sobre manera su sonrisa, no había dejado de sonreír y llorar mientras lo salvaban, lo llevaron a los cuarteles de los Blue mientras decía en voz baja "adiós Misaki."

-…-

UN DIA ANTES.

-¿te encuentras de mejor estad de salud?-entro a la habitación Munakata, mientras miraba al joven que se ponía su ropa.

-mucho mejor, y ansioso de saber su pregunta.-

-valla, no creí que te interesaría enserio, pero ya que insistes- pronuncio mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

-créame…me interesa- dijo seriamente mientras se peinaba.

-mi propuesta para ti, Fushimi Saruhiko, es unirte a los Blue, pero obviamente no doy un paso si no es sobre seguro, primero tendrás que someterte a unas pruebas, para…-

-sí, sí para probar mi lealtad señor, lo entiendo, vallamos al grano, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- dejo el cepillo sobre la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su suéter.

-que impaciente…primero. Deberás someterte a una entrevista, y contarnos todo lo que sepas acerca de los miembros de aquel grupo que se hace llamar HOMRA. Segundo. Deberás jurar lealtad a los Blue, en donde te dotaremos de los poderes que le conciernen solo al scepter 4 y tercero. Deberás renunciar a HOMRA y no podrás tener contacto con ninguno de ellos en el futuro, a menos que sea laboral, entrevistar a algún miembro o charlar durante una pelea. Piénsalo bien tu futuro…-

-acepto, ¿donde será la entrevista?- Munakata quedo atónito, por la rapidez en que el chico tomo la decisión, sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

-si te sientes listo la teniente Awashima te espera afuera, ella te efectuara las preguntas y…-Saruhiko salió de la habitación. –espero que este chico no sea un gran problema, esos modales los adquirió en HOMRA sin duda- menciono indignado Munakata por las interrupciones que sufrió.


	3. Erotismo

**La verdad es que me gusta mucho Fushimi de uke, y de seme…entonces es un Suke, uno muy lindo, y en este episodio no ocurre un acontecimiento que sea importante para la historia, pueden pasar de largo si gustan. Porque se trata de un lemmon de Mikoto y Fushimi, sin aun así desean seguir leyendo que bien, pero quedan advertidos: 3… por cierto el review que me dejaron en el primer epi…muchas gracias me motivo a seguir.**

* * *

**EL NUEVO SARUHIKO.**

Saruhiko no había dejado de pensar en Misaki ¿Qué había hecho?... ¿por qué se había dejado llevar así por sus impulsos? Pero se mentía a sí mismo con aquellas preguntas infantiles, realmente no se sentía arrepentido, no se arrepentía de nada, pero quería fingir que le importaba un poco, le importaba Misaki y su estado actual, pero no se arrepentiría jamás de haber dejado a HOMRA.

Quizá extrañaría una que otra cosa…

-Fushimi ¿puedes venir un momento?- escucho la voz grave de aquel hombre, su cuerpo se notaba atreves de esa camisa blanca, el Sr. Mikoto siempre fue un hombre muy flojo, pero aun así estaba bien dotado.

-¿qué ocurre señor Mikoto?- dijo tímido el muchacho, era la primera vez que el señor Mikoto le decía algo desde que había ingresado a HOMRA.

-ven toma asiento- el rey ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá fumándose un cigarrillo.

-disculpe, pero preferiría quedarme aquí yo…yo tengo asma. No es bueno que este cerca de fumadores- pronuncio apenado.

-lo apago- apago el cigarrillo- ahora ven siéntate- dijo con desgano.

-está bien- se sentó junto a Mikoto. Coloco sus manos entre sus piernas mientras las cerraba de forma tímida.

-¿sabes? Te he estado observando- levanto la barbilla de Saruhiko.

-¿a…a mi? –puso cara de sorpresa, y el rubor subió rápido a sus mejillas al ver la posición en la que estaba.

-si, a ti. Misaki y tú son unos chiquillos, muy lindos por cierto. –se acerco mas a la cara de Fushimi.

-¿a…ah sí?- tartamudeo. El señor Mikoto tomo a Fushimi y lo sentó entre sus piernas mientras se recargaba en el sofá.

-no seas tímido, no muerdo- dijo con una lentitud, que puso más nervioso a Fushimi.

-y...yo...yo...c…creo que debería irme, Mi…Misaki debe estar…-sus labios se sellaron al contacto con los labios del señor Mikoto. El cuerpo de Mikoto era más grande y realmente no quería retarlo, no era desagradable excepto por el sabor a tabaco mentolado.

-¿ya entiendes cuando digo que eres lindo verdad?- dijo recargándose en el sofá nuevamente- Tatara también se sonroja de una forma muy única.- le soplo en el oído al joven.

-um… ¿p…puedo retirarme?- titubeo.

-cuantos modales retírate cuando gustes…no preguntes.- dijo él, odiaba que lo trataran como una autoridad, aun estaba sin acostumbrarse a eso de ser rey.

-ah sí, entonces con permiso- se dispuso a levantarse pero fue jalado nuevamente por el rey, haciéndolo caer la cara de Fushimi sobre el estomago de Mikoto.

-sin embargo, no planeo dejarte ir.- dijo algo divertido.

Fushimi era un completo tomate, estaba apenado por lo que evidentemente ocurría entre las piernas de Mikoto.

-yo…c...creo que tiene un problema que debe atender solo- dijo Fushimi intentando levantarse nuevamente.

-¿y no podrías ayudarme ya que andas por ahí?- rio divertido, no fue una risa, fue más como un bufo divertido.

-ha...yo...no sé ¿a qué se refiere?…no…no creo que sea el indicado rey, quizá el señor Tatara y…-Mikoto se bajo la bragueta de su pantalón.

-solo hazme este pequeño favor, además lo has provocado tu –sujeto la barbilla de Fushimi nuevamente y acaricio su mejilla con cariño.- solo debes meterlo a tu boca no es gran cosa-

-se…se como se hace…-el problema es que solo se lo había hecho a Misaki, y viceversa, si le hacía esto a el señor Mikoto ¿se tomaba como infidelidad?

-por favor- se agacho un poco y le dio otro tierno beso en los labios.

-s...si- no supo porque le dijo que sí, pero dijo que sí. Quizá si lo hacía mal el Sr. Mikoto no querría que Fushimi lo hiciera de nuevo.

Saco el miembro que se escondía en el bóxer de Mikoto. Misaki y el eran jóvenes aun, así que sus miembros aun no eran muy grandes, por eso Fushimi no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de asombro al ver el tamaño de aquel miembro.

-¿te asuste?- dijo mientras miraba a Fushimi. El joven de pelo azul se limito a contestar. Empezó a lamerlo un poco. En verdad no creía que cupiera en su boca. Jamás se había metido nada tan grande.

Siguió lamiendo de arriba abajo con algo de timidez mientras le sostenía con firmeza, Mikoto solo gruñía un poco, al parecer de placer. Pero eso significaba que no lo estaba disfrutando tanto ¿verdad? Mikoto tomo suavemente el pelo de Saruhiko y le coloco el miembro en su boca.

-¿podrías meterlo de una vez niño?- le cuestiono con una voz suave.

-s...si- no quería decir que tenía miedo, ¿quién podría temerle a un miembro?

Lo introdujo en su boca suavemente, y lo saco rápidamente.

-cof…cof- tocio un poco.

-tranquilo, tómalo con calma- dijo relajado.

Volvió a introducirlo. Comenzó a lamerlo, parecía más y más grande cada vez, continuo metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca por un rato. Pero Mikoto le interrumpió, quizá lo estaba haciendo tan mal que prefirió continuar solo.

-¿no tienes tantas habilidades en la boca verdad?- le dijo en una mueca que parecía sonrisa.

-no…no creo- en sus adentros pensó "sí, estoy libre."

-entonces quizá sepamos que tan bueno eres del otro lado- los ojos de Fushimi se pusieron como platos y en blanco…no se sonrojo mas por que no podía, pero hasta sus orejas comenzaron a arderle con aquel comentario.

-¿otro lado?, no…yo…- pronuncio tímido.

-¿tú?, ¿no?...-le dijo Mikoto mientas sentaba a Fushimi sobre él y le bajaba el pantalón.

-yo nunca lo he hecho por detrás…po…podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión. Yo no creo estar listo- Mikoto alzo una ceja incrédulo.

-¿eres virgen por aquí atrás?- introdujo un dedo en su entrada.

-s...si- gimió suavemente. Pero la sonrisa de Mikoto le indico que no estaba a salvo.

-muy bien- mordió el cuello de Saruhiko- seré gentil.-

Comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de él para prepararlo un poco, mientras el joven sobre Mikoto solo recargaba su escaso peso sobre su rey y suspiraba de una forma sensual, que excitaba más a Mikoto.

-pa...pare, por favor, yo…yo le juro que cuando me sienta preparado vendré a usted.- decía entre suspiros.

Mikoto no le contesto nada, saco sus dedos de la entrada de Fushimi, pero antes que el de pelo azul cantara victoria, sintió como el miembro de Mikoto entraba lentamente.

-ah…-se aferro a Mikoto mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –me…me duele, por favor- suplico en el oído de Mikoto, mientras paraba un poco mas su trasero, intentando alejarlo de Mikoto.

-no te resistas- Mikoto le tomo por la cintura y le sentó rápidamente, un estruendoso gemido se escucho en todo el bar vacio.

-Mikoto…-gimió Fushimi tembloroso.

- relájate pequeño- Mikoto beso suavemente el cuello de Fushimi- si sientes mucho dolor seamos equitativos, puedes aruñar mi espalda.-

Las envestidas de Mikoto comenzaron suaves así como los gemidos de Fushimi, pero aumentaron conforme la entrada apretada de ese joven le proporcionaba más y más placer. Entonces los gemidos de Fushimi dejaron de ser suaves; comenzaron a agudizarse y a volverse mas estridentes, pero excitantes. Sin dudar Fushimi encajo sus uñas obre la espalda de Mikoto, mientras gemía en el cuello de este.

No podía evitar sentir placer. La posición en la que se encontraba con Mikoto, era lo más erótico que había hecho en su vida. Después de unos minutos ambos se corrieron en el otro, Saruhiko mancho el pecho de Mikoto y el señor Mikoto lleno el interior de Fushimi.

-….-

-Fushimi, ¿estás bien?- escucho la voz de Munakata.

-s…si…-dijo tímido al sentir una humedad en sus piernas; sueños húmedos. Desde aquella vez que lo hiso con Mikoto, en ocasiones recordaba la apasionante escena. Ya que para nada fue una experiencia traumática, al contrario jamás le dijo a su rey que le hubiera gustado repetir aquellos actos, ya que eran como una fantasía sexual, el jefe abusando de él. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado odiándole por que Misaki le prestaba más atención al señor Mikoto que a Fushimi.

-no creo que te encuentres bien…estas húmedo- dijo Munakata mientras disimulaba el sonrojo.

-disculpe…me apena todo esto.-dijo Fushimi mientras tomaba asiento. -¿me…me podría prestar otro traje…?-menciono torpemente el joven de ojos azules.

-enseguida te traigo uno- Munakata le hecho un ultimo vistazo a Fushimi. Se acerco a él y le recorrió el cabello de la parte derecha hacia atrás de la oreja. -así te ves más lindo-

Esa experiencia con Mikoto era de las cosas buenas que recordaba de HOMRA. Esa y las pocas veces que lo hiso con Misaki. Pero todas esas experiencias solo serian recuerdos que se cortarían como papel en trituradora, ahora tenía una nueva vocación y debía dedicarse a ella para hacerse más fuerte y cuando se volviera a enfrentar a Misaki estaría listo.


	4. Roto

**Hola perdonen la ausencia ya saben la universidad, me tardare en publicar los capítulos de este fanfic y de el otro Amores Extraños, hay cosas importantes que hacer y ya saben, quería responder una duda de un review, es que la chica me dijo que Fushimi era muy sumiso, yo reitero que el aun es un joven de 15 años y según mi punto de vista él era menos loco y retraído cuando era joven, después se volvió mas amargado, bueno eso según yo.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten este cap.**

* * *

**EL NUEVO SARUHIKO.**

En aquel largo pasillo, lo único que se escuchaban era el rechinido de unas botas nuevas caminando con delicadeza. Algunos se asomaban por su ventanilla para ver aquel rostro nuevo en el sector 4. Un hermoso chico de azul con pelo negro azulado, y ojos gises con destellos azules. Portando un uniforme nuevo y una espada envainada del lado izquierdo. Dirigiéndose a la oficina de Munakata Reisi. En la mirada del chico se podía notar algo de nerviosismo, como si el murmullo aquel lugar le diera mucho que pensar. Su cabello caía como cascada, cubriendo parte de su rosto.

Toco la puerta de la oficina.

-pase- se escucho una voz muy gruesa y masculina.

-soy Fushimi Saruhiko.- el hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos informes, alzo la vista y al escuchar aquel nombre, sonrió de una manera cálida.

-pasa, toma asiento…espero que ese nuevo uniforme no se ensucie tan pronto- termino de sellar unas cosas y puso atención al novato.

-¿puedo saber cuál será mi labor aquí?- Munakata miro extrañado al joven, la cara de aquel chico parecía algo inquieta como si intentara dar una buena impresión.

Este lugar era muy diferente a HOMRA. Aunque realmente él no quería ocuparse de nada, sentía una presión en el ambiente, que le advertía que el sector cuatro no era un lugar para holgazanear, aquí se tenían que hacer las cosas, aunque fuese de mala gana.

-supongo que tienes el espíritu- se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento- pero me gustaría probar tus aptitudes primero Fushimi, no sería sabio de mi parte darte un puesto que aun no sé si merezcas- la mirada de Fushimi se mantenía nerviosa ante los comentarios de su jefe.

-usted decide- dijo intentando sonar firme. Munakata abandono su asiento para incorporarse a lado de Fushimi. Al parecer Fushimi no había tomado su comentario de que se veía mejor con la cara descubierta. Además aquel acercamiento había hecho que el joven se sonrojara ligeramente.

-¡oh Fushimi! –paso su mano por detrás del hombro de Fushimi- Creo que tengo que trabajar mucho contigo. La verdad es que eres uno de los miembros más jóvenes de esta organización tienes tan solo 15 años y ya eres miembro, los demás pasan de los 20 hacia arriba- Fushimi no se mostro impresionado con las cifras, pero intento alejarse disimuladamente.

-a diferencia de HOMRA yo preferiría distraerme con algo- menciono Fushimi desalentado por no saber el rumbo de la conversación.

-perfecto, ya veo que tienes en verdad ganas de empezar con algo- se levanto de asiento y tomo la mano de Fushimi, jalándolo hacia afuera de su estudio. El peli azul se sentía desorientado, desde que llego, Munakata se había comportado así de atento con él… ¿que estaba ocurriendo?

Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto que según decía la etiqueta pertenecía al mismo jefe. ¿Acaso el trabajo de Fushimi seria ser la mucama?...a menos de que fuera eso no le veía sentido a estar en esa habitación. Munakata cerró la puerta y soltó suavemente la mano de Fushimi.

-seré honesto, jamás he gustado de andar con rodeos.- pronuncio Munakata firmemente.

-escucho señor-

-desde que te vi por primera vez en aquella escuela, no he podido quitarme tu rostro de la cabeza.- dijo con algo de informalidad.

-¿escuela? ¿Usted era un profesor ahí?- inquirió Fushimi.

-pues realmente no, yo sustento aquella escuela, soy más que el director ahí. Es una de las tantas obras que han hecho los blue, pero ese no es el punto….-

-sí, decía que no se le ha ido mi rostro de la cabeza- le complemento Fushimi.

-pues eso mismo, te vi salir de ahí con ese muchacho de pelo rojo, y simplemente cuando estabas a su lado eras un poco diferente. Debo admitir que jamás había quedado tan cautivado, mucho menos por un hombre- intento guardar la calma, no quería asustar al joven.

-ya veo, ¿lo considera amor a primera vista?- Fushimi intentaba no inmutarse mucho por aquello, la verdad era que no estaba listo para el amor, y la timidez a con sus mayores se había esfumado cuando abandono HOMRA.

-así es Fushimi, claro que en aquel momento desconocía tu nombre y procedencia. –Se acerco a Fushimi y le tomo por los hombros- cuando me vi decidido a entablar una charla contigo, te habías esfumado de la escuela. –hiso una pausa y reitero- Al parecer no soportaste mucho HOMRA ya que lo has abandonado muy pronto- el mayor pudo notar lo incomodo que le resultaba al menor hablas sobre aquello.

-entonces cuando me vio, ¿se acerco y fue tan amable por el hecho de que me reconoció? Si hubiese sido otra persona usted no hubiese sido tan amable- dijo Fushimi mirándolo algo molesto.

-tómalo como quieras, pero eras tú y estas aquí, por fin pude quitarle a Suoh Mikoto lo que yo deseaba- Fushimi intento no sonrojarse al ver el gesto de felicidad en la cara de Munakata simplemente era un hombre muy apuesto, pero insistía en que no estaba listo para el amor.

-vaya… ¿y a que vamos a llegar con esto?- insinuó Fushimi su desinterés con el tema.

-yo en lo personal jamás debo tratar a ninguno de mis empleados mejor que a otros, por eso es que lo he estado pensando mucho y no sé cómo manejar estos sentimientos, pero que sin duda están más que claros, estoy enamorado de ti Fushimi Saruhiko…-le abrazo fuertemente a su pecho y se inclino a su oído- por favor, te pido de la manera más atenta que aceptes ser mi pareja- entonces todo se desbordo dentro de Fushimi, por más que intento mantenerse firme a la idea de decir no.

Ese abrazo, esos brazos rodeándole, le hacían sentir una seguridad que jamás creyó sentiría. Eran palabras tan honestas y un abrazo tan protector, afectuoso y seguro, que si seguía recibiendo más de aquello explotaría en llanto, Saruhiko nunca sabia como actuar, cuando de Felicidad se trataba y siempre terminaba llorando.

-yo…-comenzó a frotase los ojos, era tan solo un joven de 15 años, no sabía qué hacer, sus sentimientos derrumbaron el muro de contención. Comenzó a llorar, había guardado muchas emociones, y un simple y dulce abrazo le habían hecho quebrarse, intentaba respirar pero soltaba mas sollozos, limpiar sus lagrimas, era una tarea difícil era como cubrir una fuga de agua con la mano.

-tranquilo, Saruhiko Fushimi, se que tan duro ha sido abandonar a Misaki-lo sujeto de la nuca y le acerco para poder besar su mejilla- se que quizá te sientas solo pero no te dejare solo-

-Munakata- sus lagrimas habían cesado desde hace poco, en su rostro solo se notaba una expresión sorprendida, estaba anonadado no sabía que decir.

-déjame protegerte- retiro el resto de las lagrimas de Fushimi con su pulgar y le dio un dulce beso en los labios…

Calidez.

Jamás había sentido tal calidez, era diferente a los labios de Misaki, esos labios prometían protegerlo, esos labios a diferencia de otros, le hacían sentir, lograban hacer que se sintiera…feliz.


	5. Alagos

**EL NUEVO SARUHIKO.**

El nuevo recluta había sido presentado a todos los miembros de los Blue, que aunque fueran un grupo de chicos serios y dedicados a lo laboral, se tomaron la molestia de darle una cálida bienvenida, desconociendo por supuesto su relación con el jefe.

Munakata no podía permitir que les vieran juntos como pareja, mucho menos cuando fue el mismo Munakata quien prohibió las relaciones laborales. Aun así no tenía la mínima intención de ser agresivo y acelerado con Saruhiko. Sabía perfectamente que aun había cosas en la mente de Fushimi que no sanaban, pero él tenía la paciencia y cariño suficiente para lidiar con cualquier problema que surgiera en la cabeza de Saru, si algo necesitaba Saruhiko, era paciencia, amor, comprensión y mucha dedicación.

El viernes, era un día en que Munakata intentaba tomar su digno descanso, pero no siempre era fácil, con tanto papeleo y burocracia de promedio. Pero ahora era diferente, Saruhiko había entrado en su vida y el estaba dispuesto a tomarse ese día libre con él, conocerlo más y ganarse su confianza.

-es un lindo apartamento- susurro con desgano Saruhiko, pero por dentro sentía como los nervios lo devoraban poco a poco.

-espero sea de tu agrado, si bien no es lo mejor del mundo, es lo que tengo para ofrecerte- se acerco al menor e intento darle un dulce beso, pero saru se aparto velozmente, mientras seguía dando un vistazo al apartamento.

-¿y con todo aquel dinero por qué no se va a una casa?- dijo sentándose en la cama, notando la comodidad de esta.

-porque este edificio queda muy cerca de mi trabajo –Munakata se quito la gabardina azul y la coloco en un perchero de aspecto rustico.

-¿no podíamos simplemente quedarnos en la agencia?, ¿por qué nos hemos apartado tanto?, ¿no teme que ocurra algo importante y usted esté aquí?- Munakata intento besarlo de nuevo, pero Saruhiko desvió el rostro hacia la ventana.

-¿qué pasa Fushimi?- murmuro Munakata, mientras intentaba comprender por qué le rechazaba.

-no sé, me siento extraño- miro de reojo a Munakata.

-extraño ¿ha? –sonrió cálidamente, mientras descubría que el menor le miraba disimuladamente.

- sí, y no me ha respondido las preguntas que le efectué- dijo algo molesto –le importaría decirme porque estamos lejos de la agencia, digo sé que mañana es su descansó pero como rey…-Munakata sujeto a Fushimi y junto sus labios de forma suave pero desesperada.

-eres peor que la teniente Awashima- menciono mientras se relamía los labios. El rostro de Fushimi estaba completamente ruborizado, mientras sus cejas se juntaban más y más.

-no haga eso tan indiscretamente señor- se defendió el menor. Munakata soltó una risilla.

-¿señor?...soy tu pareja, y no estamos trabajando querrías llamarme Reisi o ¿al menos intentarlo?- susurro Munakata.

-tsk- siseo el menor.

-eres tan adorable- el pelinegro sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda.

-¿adorable?- se levanto molesto.

-¿no estás acostumbrado a los halagos?- dijo Munakata de manera picara.

-pues no…bueno yo…-gruño un poco mientras veía a Munakata –deje de ser tan amable conmigo me hace querer huir- Munakata abrió los ojos desconcertado.

-¿huir?- pregunto con sorpresa.

-si huir, realmente Misaki siempre me hacía sentir como un bicho horrendo y todos en HOMRA, así que no sé qué es ser "adorable", incluso eso es una ofensa para mi persona.- le dio la espalda a quien le veía desde la cama y siguió observando el apartamento.

-valla, valla, pero si eres bastante interesante- susurro para sí mismo el mayor. Se levanto de la cama y abrazo por detrás a aquel joven renegón.

-¿que...qué hace?- tartamudeo nervioso al sentir la respiración de Munakata en su oído.

-quiero que vengas a dormir conmigo, mañana será un largo día- una sonrisa torcida se poso en los labios de Munakata, mientras cargaba a saru y lo llevaba involuntariamente a la cama.

-o...Oiga ¡bájeme!- el rey lo aventó a la cama. -¿qué cree que está haciendo?- dijo retrocediendo, con un poco de temor. Munakata se acerco a Saruhiko y se tiro enzima de él, intentando no aplastarlo, pero tampoco planeaba dejarle algo de espacio personal. Sus labios se rozaban sin besarse.

-eres hermoso- dijo Munakata para que ambos escucharan. Fushimi se retorció un poco y volteo el rostro.

-Pa...pare-dijo ruborizado, mientras intentaba escaparse.

-no, quiero que te acostumbres a esas palabras- beso la suave mejilla de Saruhiko- quiero que sepas que eres adorable, y hermoso –recorrió el cabello de saru a la parte posterior de su oreja mientras le miraba con cierta ternura.

-Munakata, por favor- su voz temblaba un poco.

-hermoso, hermoso, hermoso –repetía en el oído del menor.

-detente, basta, es mentira- seguía retorciéndose como gusano para lograr zafarse, pero era inútil, Munakata era demasiado hábil.

-tan suave- dijo mientras besaba su mejilla- tan dulce, y adorable, me encantas Saruhi…-un leve sollozo detuvo la voz de Munakata. – ¿Qué ocurre?- pronuncio preocupado.

-deténgase…-menciono el menor intentando contener las lagrimas.

-¿Saruhiko?- se levanto y le sentó en sus piernas, el joven de pelo negro se escondió pronto en el pecho de Munakata.

-solo no siga- Munakata guardo silencio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Saruhiko.

-no será fácil hacer que aceptes que eres hermoso ¿verdad?- dijo en un aire resignado.

-perdone si soy una molestia para usted- levanto la mirada y se cruzo con aquellos ojos morados que le miraban con ternura.

-jamás- le dio un suave beso- jamás nada de lo que hagas será una molestia para mi Saruhiko- el pelinegro le miro, le dio un beso rápido y se volvió a esconder en su pecho.

-espero que no cambies- suspiro Munakata- de esta manera eres tan adorable-

-…- se hiso el silencio

-¿qué?- cuestiono Munakata

-deje de decir que soy adorable- frunció el seño.

-¿ha?...-el rey se puso a considerar aquello.

-¿y bien…desistirá?- dijo Saru mostrando una mueca de desagrado.

-jamás- se tiro enzima de él mientras repetía "adorable" en el odio de Fushimi.

Quizá no sería fácil, como todo lo bueno en el mundo, pero estaba seguro que Saruhiko sentía algo por él, y que ese sentimiento crecería dentro de ambos. Esta solo era una noche de un jueves, la verdadera tarea para conquistar mas a Saruhiko, empezaba a la mañana del día siguiente.


End file.
